Adjustments
by shriveled.up.heart
Summary: Due to teasing Kisa has been enrolled at Ouran for her third year of middle school. What'll happen when she makes friends with Satoshi and Chika? Crossover with Postmanga Fruits Basket.
1. Chapter 1

**Title **_Adjustments_  
**Author** shriveled.up.heart  
**Genre** Humor/Romance  
**Rating **T  
**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Ouran or Fruits Basket characters.

**Chapter One**

Kisa's body shook with uncertainty as she stood outside her assigned classroom at Ouran Academy, her new school. 'All you have to is clench your hand into a fist and knock on the door. It's not like you're still cursed with the spirit of the tiger!' she reminded herself, though this was easier said then done. Kisa was an extremely shy girl, and it didn't help that she had often been a target for teasing.

Kisa wasn't naïve. That was why she had come here. All the children in her class year either disliked her or avoided her so they weren't teased as well. Even after she began talking again they stilled paid her no mind. She only had one friend at school, Hiro.

The reason she had been told by her mother was that the Sohma family needed representation at the school. Most of her cousins protested Kisa leaving, especially Haru, who in her opinion was _way_ too overprotective of her. Rin often joked he was worse when guys looked at Kisa, then when guys hit on herself.

In the end she assured them all that she was okay with this, and assured Haru and Hiro that she wouldn't let any boy take advantage of her. It put Hiro at ease, but it didn't convince Haru completely. She remember his words perfectly,

"_It's not that I don't trust you Kisa, but I know what guys think when they see a cute girl like you!"_

She covered her mouth as she giggled at the memory of his long winded ridiculous example which involved a ninja, a can of tuna fish, and a trampoline. She would miss their pointless and silly conversations that they often enjoyed, but she knew he would visit often. She was also comforted by the fact she was with two former Zodiacs.

She was staying with Kagura and Ritsu, who were currently living there in an apartment in one of the many condominiums owned by the Sohma family. The apartment was more like a house because theirs happened to have three floors! Ritsu was studying fashion design while Kagura had signed with a modeling company. Kisa got along with both of them so she was adjusting well to her new home.

She sighed as she realized she would have to enter soon. She told a deep breath and gathered all of the courage into her little fist and brought it centimetre by centimetre to the door. Her fist finally banged on the wood very hard after what seemed to be like hours.

She heard the sound of high heeled shoes approaching the door. When the sound stopped the door began to open, relieving a beautiful woman. This had to be her teacher Miss Noir. She was tall with short blonde hair which suggested she was foreign. She had stern green eyes that told Kisa she was strict, though her sincere smile showed she was kind-hearted. She wore a collared button up salmon blouse, a black A-line skirt, and 3-inch black closed-toed stilettos. Like everyone else she had seen at Ouran so far Kisa could tell this women came from money. Miss Noir opened her mouth and said. "You must be Sohma Kisa."

* * *

Chika sat in his desk in the back corner in the class bored out of his mind. He had made sure he had no distractions in this class, so he ordered Satoshi to leave an empty desk between the two of them. Satoshi meant well, but when he sat by him to "look out" for him, he either didn't shut up or he beat the crap out of him with his wooden practice sword. Chika shuddered at the though of Satoshi getting a hold of an actual sword.

As well as being bored, Chika was dreading lunch this afternoon. His brother had invited him and Satoshi to come and have lunch in the high school section with the Host Club. Chika would have declined, but he knew Satoshi would force him to go. 'Maybe I can just talk to Takashi or Haruhi-kun,' his thought was realized impossible. Mitsukuni's entire reason of inviting him was some idiotic attempt to get closer to him. He had been cooking situations up like this a lot lately.

"Everyone please bring your attention to the front of the class, I have something important to discuss with all of you!" demanded Miss Noir, their French conversation teacher. "I'm sure you are _all_ aware of the Sohma family."

Chika snorted. Of course everyone knew about the Sohma family. It was the most influential clan in Japan, and unlike most of the families at the school its influence spread across the entire globe! Even the Ootori's had nothing on the Sohma's! Chika guessed that they were probably going to be visiting the school or something and their class may have to entertain them or at least make a good impression on them. He nodded his head along with the rest of the class, so their teacher wouldn't have to go into depth about the power clan.

"Well I'm sure all of you will be glad to hear, that a member of said family will be attending our school and will we your fellow classmate!" Miss Noir announced with glee.

Every preteen jaw dropped to their knees. A Sohma attending Ouran was like a solar eclipse, very rare and quite momentous. A girl in the front raised her hand. When Miss. Noir gave her noticed she asked "When will he be arriving?"

Miss Noir stopped a moment and looked at her watch. "Well _she_ should be here in about 5 minutes, 15 if she got lost." She answered nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you tell us any sooner?" yelled an anxious boy in the middle row of desks.

Miss Noir looked up and tapped her chin as if to remind her self of something "Well quite frankly… I forgot." She replied slowly. She barely noticed the boy falling off his chair. "Oh well! No use crying over spilt milk!" she joked, she seemed to be the only one to find the situation funny.

Chika felt something hit his head, when he looked at it he discovered it was a balled up piece of paper. He turned to his left to find a smiling Satoshi. "What the hell do you want?" he questioned furiously.

Satoshi, as usually, was unaffected by his anger. "Chika, the Sohma girl is gonna be sitting next to us!" he replied with a cheerful grin.

Chika's eyes widened with realization. Of course! How could he have been so stupid where else would she have been able to sit! The desk separating himself from Satoshi was the only empty one in class 3-A!

Their conversation was ended by a loud knock on the door. Miss Noir turned to answer the door. She blocked the class's view of the Sohma girl. "You must be Sohma Kisa."

"Yes." The voice was quite and Chika barely heard it.

"Well come on in and introduce yourself to the rest of the class." Miss Noir commanded cheerfully as she pushed Kisa into the site of the class.

Satoshi threw another balled up piece of paper at his head. When he saw Chika's head turn he whispered with a big grin "She's a cutie."

Chika examined the girl at the front of the class. He had to agree with Satoshi on this one, the girl was indeed cute. Even her name was cute! She was petite with short ginger hair that was in low pig tails and her bangs with pinned back with a noticeable tiger pin. She had ginger eyes, a button nose, and a plump set of lips that gave her a look of innocence. Her pink Ouran uniform showed off her curves quite well and her skirt showed off her shapely legs. Her shoes were black ballerina flats that had pink ribbons attached that laced up to her knees leaving her thighs exposed.

When she turned to toward the teacher, he noticed she had a tiger plushie book bag, which was very uncommon at the high class school. He could already tell this girl was going to have quite a few admirers, meaning a few families would be bidding on her hand for their sons.

* * *

Kisa blushed as Miss Noir forced her into the classroom. She turned to face her classmates and blushed at the embarrassment of having that many eyes on her. Having the bad experiences with classmates as she had, she always assumed that she was weird and would be teased due to her appearance.

After looking around at her classmates she realized she was the only girl with a pink version of the middle school uniform. She quickly turned to her teacher and bowed in respect "I'm very sorry Sensei! It seems as though there was a mix up in the fabric colour of my uniform. Please forgive me for my mistake!" she pleaded. How could she have been as stupid as to let Ayame do what ever he pleased?

As she rose up from her bow she noticed Miss Noir was laughing. Kisa gave her a look of utter confusion. "Sorry about that! I just found it funny that you got so worked up over that. A lot of the girls on campus have different variations of the uniform, so you're not violating any code." Miss Noir spoke again "Now that we have that behind us, please tell us a bit about your self Kisa-chan."

Kisa turned toward the class and took a deep breath. "As you know I am a member of the Sohma family, and until now I live on the inside section of the Sohma compound. I attended White Oaks middle school and would have gone to Kaibara High School next year along with my cousin Sohma Hiro. My parents remain on the compound, so I am currently staying with my cousins Sohma Kagura and Sohma Ritsu." She exhaled after she had finish and inhaled. She couldn't believe she had maintained eye contact that long and hadn't whispered. Feeling confidant she then continued. "If you like, you may ask me some questions, now."

"What did you mean by the 'inside' of the Sohma compound?" ask a boy in the front row.

She replied in a clear voice. "If you're on the inside of the compound you are higher up in the clan and you have closer ties with the head, Sohma Akito."

A girl in the back asked "Who designed your uniform? Would they design one for me?" Every girl seemed to be listening intently for the answer to this question.

"My cousin Sohma Ayame designed and made this uniform especially for me. I have his business card in my bag; if you want I can give it to you. I'm certain he'd be happy to make one just for you." She answered with a smile. The girl seemed quite happy and he sense she was going to have to give out all of the business cards on her. Ayame was going to thank her for this! "Are there any other questions?"

"Yes," affirmed a girl from the back. "Why did you go to all of those one of those _commoner_ schools?" she questioned. Kisa didn't like how she said commoner as if it was the worst thing imaginable.

"They were close by and they offered a good education. _Commoner_ schools can get you into just as many universities as Ouran can." She replied in a quite voice. "Well, I believe I should be getting to my seat now." And with that she made her way to the back of the class.

She sat down in her chair and draped her bag's straps on the back of it. After five minutes of class she remembered how boring she found French conversation at her old school and was finding just as boring here. Luckily for her, she was sitting right next to an extraordinary distraction of a human being. She felt a tapping on the leg of her chair. She turned to her left to see a grinning boy.

Judging by his leg length and how high his head was while sitting he was quite tall for their age. His hair was jet black a spiky, his eyes were clear blue, and his nose was long. His lips were thin but his grin made up for that. He looked well built in his school uniform and she concluded that he was a kendoist after seeing his practise sword leaning on the side of his chair. Kisa felt a slight blush creep to her cheeks. He was quite handsome in her standards.

"Hiya, Kisa-chan!" he said cheerfully "My name's Morizuka Satoshi, but you can call me Satoshi!" He offered her his hand.

She grasped his hand and shook it. "It's very nice to meet you Satoshi-kun."

His grin broadened "Like wise!" He let go of her hand and pointed towards her right "Over there is Hanizuka Yasuchika, but I just call him Chika, I'm sure he'll let you too!"

Kisa turned to her right to see that Chika was glaring intently at Satoshi. Kisa's blush crept back. He was a little shorter then Satoshi, and had wavy blond hair. His glasses covered his eyes that were honey brown. He had a cute little nose, and thin lips that were scowling in Satoshi's direction. He was also well built and wearing the same uniform as Satoshi in his size.

"You'll have to excuse this idiot for bothering you. He can't help his natural stupidity." He smiled as he offered her his hand "It's a pleasure to meet you. I heard your family is very sufficient in martial arts. Do you study it?"

Kisa shook his hand with a sincere smile "The pleasure's all mine Chika-kun. And Satoshi-kun wasn't bothering me at all. " She was really happy that she had a distraction from her boredom. French classes weren't as interesting when you were fluent in the language. "I've heard so much about both of your family's talents in martial arts! I do happen to be quite good in the area myself, it's required for us on the inside."

"Well maybe you'd like to say after to see the martial arts and kendo club after school" suggested Satoshi happily. This girl seemed really nice so he couldn't help but offer the invitation. The fact she was adorable, just helped.

Chika nodded in agreement "That actually wasn't a dumb suggestion Satoshi." He retorted cockily "You're welcome anytime Kisa-chan."

"Thank you both! I'll have to take you up on the offer sometime."

"Hey Kisa-chan, can I see your schedule?" asked Satoshi eagerly. Kisa turned and reached into her bag. She pulled it out and handed it to Satoshi. After he looked at her classes he turned back to her with a huge grin. "Good news! Today you have everything but Physics with me and you have everything but Culinary Arts with Chika! Tomorrow we have every single class together!"

Kisa grinned. She was absolutely ecstatic! She had two new friends who were in everyone of her classes give or take one. "That's great! I was nervous I wouldn't know anyone in any of my other classes."

"Morizuka! Hanizuka! Leave Kisa-chan be the on her first day! You can talk to her during lunch!" Miss Noir said as their conversation grew distracting to the lesson. "If I hear another sound, I'm giving you both detentions!"

Needless to say, the rest of the lesson was very quite.

* * *

"Come on Kisa-chan! I want to get to lunch as soon as possible! I could seriously eat a horse right now!" Satoshi exclaimed. The bell had just rung for lunch meaning their cooking class was over.

Kisa covered her mouth as it erupted in giggles. "Satoshi, we just ate the pie we made!" she exclaimed as she continued to giggle.

Satoshi smiled yet again. "I know, but I'm a growing boy who needs his food!"

She grabbed her bag and swung it onto her shoulders "Okay, I'm ready now. Sorry if I kept you waiting." Said with a blush

Satoshi smiled. "Don't worry I was just kidding. By the way, you don't have to apologize for stuff like that; even if I was serious I usually get over stuff like that." When he was sure Kisa was okay with that he continued "Would you like to have lunch with me and Chika in the high school section with our brothers and their friends?"

Kisa nodded happily "As long as Chika and the others is okay with it though, I wouldn't want to intrude."

Satoshi patted her on the shoulder. "Trust me! Chika would love to have you join us!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** So this is my first Ouran fic and first crossover as well! Please tell me what you think and give me your honest opinion, but please no flaming. There is a huge difference between constructive criticism then out right insults.

Just so you all know I plan to take the romance part slow, they just became friends so I don't want them to confessing their love to eachother till it seem realistic. Kisa just thinks both boys are cute and the boys think she cute, which I think every girl will admit she has experienced with one or a fe more of her guy friends.

Also there is the thing of Chika being so nice to Kisa right now, in my view I believe Chika is a leave a very good first impression and then reveal your bad side type of guy as you will see in the next chapter.

I'll hope fully be able to update soon. Till then CIAO!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title **_Adjustments_  
**Author **shriveled.up.heart  
**Genre **Humor/Romance  
**Rating **T  
**Disclaimer **I do not own any of the Ouran or Fruits Basket characters.

**Chapter **Two

* * *

Previous Chapter…

_Kisa nodded happily "As long as Chika and the others are okay with it though, I wouldn't want to intrude."_

_Satoshi patted her on the shoulder. "Trust me! Chika would love to have you join us!"_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two

Chika was fuming as he strode to the place where he and Satoshi usually met. The nerve of that idiotic person! What in the world made his brother think that he would appreciate a huge cake and bunny plushie delivered to him in the middle of his Ancient Cultures class? He swore that boy had no brain! How the hell did his father figure that that person could lead their entire clan? Yes he was strong, but he knew nothing of self sacrifice!

Chika took a deep breath to calm himself down. He wasn't anywhere near his brother and he was already getting worked up at the thought of just having a meal with him. It wasn't always like this though. There was a time where he looked up to Mitsukuni, but now… he didn't even know him. At times he was saddened that they didn't have a better relationship… but it was short lived due to Mitsukuni's exuberant nature.

There was also Mitsukuni's ridiculous ability to down an entire cake in a matter of seconds. Seriously, who the hell can eat that many cakes that short of a time period?! He couldn't even chew a bite-size amount of cake in a few seconds!

As Chika got closer to the study hall where he usually met Satoshi for lunch, he could see that Satoshi was not alone. A few strides later he was absolutely certain it was Kisa. He could hear they were laughing hysterically about something which he probably was better off not knowing about.

Satoshi raised his arm and gave Chika a big wave. "Oy, Yasuchika! I invited Kisa-chan to have lunch with us." He said with his usual cheerful grin.

"What gave you any right to do that?" he said without thinking. Chika was a bundle of nerves and things like this caused him to act irrationally.

"Yasuchika! Where are your manners?!" Satoshi yelled, he reach for his practice sword to beat some sense in to him. He knew that he was in one of his moods, but he didn't have to take it out on Kisa-chan!

Kisa gripped on Satoshi's shoulder. "Satoshi-kun, there is no need for violence on my behalf." She said with a weak smile. "I'll just… go eat lunch some where else!" she turned to head towards the library, or at least the way she thought the library was. However something odd caught her attention. She felt herself being pulled backward and turned around to find that Chika was grabbing onto her arm.

"I… I didn't mean it like that, you… you can still come." He explained as was looking at a new found a fascinating square tile. He felt like an idiot at the moment and couldn't bring himself to make eye contact. He noticed he was still holding her arm and quickly dropped it.

Kisa took this as an apology. "Thank you."

Chika just turned and began to walk toward their destination. Kisa looked at Satoshi with questioning eyes, to which he simply shrugged as they followed suit with Chika. Kisa wondered why Chika was so tense, maybe he wanted to impress his brother that Satoshi had told her about, or maybe he may have gotten a bad mark in one of his classes. Whatever it was, she could tell by his manner that it was something big.

The walk was an extremely silent one, so Kisa took it as an opportunity to look around at her surroundings. She couldn't believe the sheer elegance and expense of this hallway… shouldn't they be using school funds for more educational purposes or better yet they could donate some of their money to a worthy cause. Kisa was all for nice things, but when the school spends about ¥1 000 000 000 on a hallway one must question the relevance of it all!

Kisa was rich even by the standards of the wealthiest of students at Ouran; however she lived a life that would be considered that of a 'commoner'. She had attended 'commoner' school, had made 'commoner' friends, had 'commoner' clothing, and pretty much had 'commoner' manners. She wasn't the type to travel around the world… heck she didn't even have a passport! She also wasn't accustom to foreign foods and delicacies. Then again, she had lived a very sheltered life since she had been a Zodiac member for the majority of it. She sighed in relief that she no longer had to worry about getting to close to opposite sex or about catching a cold. She could just relax and be herself.

After a few minutes of silence Kisa finally became uncomfortable. "So where exactly are we eating lunch?" she inquired, in hopes that it would start a conversation.

Satoshi turned in Kisa's direction and flashed his signature grin. "Well as I said before we're having lunch with our brothers. They're in a very popular club at this school that has its own room in the music hall, the third music room to be exact!"

Kisa raised an eyebrow. The only school activity she had every heard of having its own room was the student council, though it was like that at every school. Then again this was Ouran. Curiosity got the better of her as she asked "So what exactly is this club?" It would have to be some club for them to have a permanent room in the prestigious school, or at least full of a lot of super rich people.

"Just a frivolous Host Club." Replied Chika nonchalantly, seeming much more interested in the path ahead.

Kisa froze at the last to words Chika had said. It brought back a very uncomfortable conversation she had with Kagura and Rin not to long ago.

_

* * *

The three former J__yuunishi girls sat drinking refreshing green tea in a little café they had stumbled upon a few months ago. Like every other Saturday, the girls where shopping down town and an afternoon snack at the café. After that they all returned to Kagura and Ritsu's apartment for a sleepover. To day it was just the three Sohma's since Tohru was off visiting friends and Machi was on vacation in Shanghai with Yuki._

_They were almost finished their tea when Kisa noticed a building she had never really noticed before. In big neon lights it read __**Host Club**__. Kisa had never heard of one before so she turned to Kagura and asked innocently "Gura-ne-chan, what's a _Host Club_?"_

_Kagura spit her last sip of tea back into her cup when she fully registered the question. She nervously laughed she scratched the back of her head and attempted to explain. "Well… You see… It's a… Um… I really have to use the washroom right now!" And with that, Kagura raced to the washroom as if her life depended on it._

_Kisa turned her questioning gaze to Rin. Rin didn't even bother to tare her eyes away from her new bracelet as she bluntly answered Kisa's question. "You see Kisa, there are some lonely women out there who can't get a man for the life of them." She paused for a moment and looked her younger cousin straight in the eye. "These women go to places, like the place across the street, called _Host Clubs_. Most women just pay for them to talk and dance with them, but some women pay a little extra for the male and sometimes female hosts, to have intercourse with them." (1) _

_Rin smiled serenely at Kisa "Did that explain everything for you?"_

_Kisa's eyes were as wide as saucers and dropped her tea cup. Its contents soaked the tabled cloth, making a mess that would piss off most bus boys._

_Kagura chose this exact moment to return to the table. Upon noticing Kisa's state she poked her to snap her out of her trance. The force of this_ poke_ caused Kisa to tumble off her chair. _

_Rin looked down at Kisa's frozen form on the floor. __"Way to go Wonder Woman." _

_Kagura sighed and rolled her eyes. "You told her what a little extra yen can get you, didn't you!"_

_Rin sighed as she rested her head in the palms of her hands. "Well if you wanted her to hear the G-rated version, then you should have grown some balls and told her yourself." She explained causally as she down her tea like a shot. "Then again knowing you for as long as I have, that would have been an impossible feat for you since you detest sugar costing things just as much as I do." A few people in the restaurant _

_Kagura smacked her hand on her forehead. "Sometimes, I wish my best friend was _polite modest_, and _**normal. **_But no, I go the polar opposite!"_

_Rin's lips formed an extremely cocky smile. "Well she wouldn't be any fun for an irregular gal such as yourself!" she coolly remarked. _

* * *

Satoshi waved his hand frantically in front of a spaced out Kisa. "Kisa-chan! Ground-control to Kisa-chan!" 

Chika glared at his cousin "What did you do?"

Satoshi shrugged.

Kisa shook herself out of herself out of her trance. Her eyes were wide with shock. Why on earth would such a prestigious school like Ouran lower its standard by letting such a disgusting activity like a Host Club be allowed to function? She turned her attention to Satoshi. "I'm sorry for spacing out. I remembered… I had to… do something after school for my cousin. Yeah that's it!"

Satoshi looked at Kisa. "Oh, okay!" he said with a shrug. He knew something was bothering her, but he didn't want to press the matter. He didn't want to piss her off after knowing each other for only a few hours.

Chika on the other hand had a feeling what it might be something to do with the Host Club. _'I hope she's not one of those girls who're obsessed with them.'_ He thought to himself as he observed her.

They began their trek once more. It was really silent aside from Satoshi's non-stop talking. Kisa was listening intently, laughing here and there while Chika was just tuning him out. When they were only a few minutes from the third music room Kisa turned o Satoshi and asked. "Are you sure it's okay if I come? I wouldn't want to… you know… interfere with your… um… brotherly bonding."

Satoshi looked at her. "Of course it's fine!" Satoshi assured with a grin. Kisa hadn't known him very long, but she could tell that Satoshi was hardly ever without a smile. "Besides if anyone gets mad, they'll have to deal with me!"

Kisa sighed quietly enough that neither of the boys noticed. She could always make up an excuse to leave, but Satoshi and Yasuchika were way too nice to do that to. She would just have to bear through this lunch in with the Host Club.

Satoshi came to a halting stop. "Here we are!" He announced as he turned the handle of the door. Satoshi didn't have to do anymore before the door burst open and flower petals fluttered past them. In the distance a group of people were visible.

Kisa observed them all. They were all very handsome! There were seven in total. There was a tall blond with wavy hair, sparkling blue eyes, and dazzling smile. A boy of equal height with black hair, cold black eyes, and wore designer glasses. To their right was a pair of red-headed twins, whom had a devilish air to them. The twins had their arms wrapped around a short brunette who had big doe eyes and a figure would women would kill for. Kisa couldn't help but feel as though she knew this boy from some where. Leaving that thought behind, she saw that there was also a very tall brunette (who looked identical to Satoshi) with an adorable short blond on his shoulders.

The tall blond rose up from his chair "Welcome!" he exclaimed extremely loud as he struck a pose. "To the Host Club!" As he finished his sentence a mini fireworks display came out of no where, followed by an eruption of rose petals.

Kisa couldn't contain herself. She began to giggle uncontrollably. _'Oh my, that was the most ridiculous thing I have every seen!'_ She knew it was very rude of her to, but she couldn't help herself. It was hilarious!

From the other side of the room Haruhi was covering her mouth to conceal her own giggles. The ginger hair girl that had arrived with Yasuchika and Satoshi was the very first not to swoon over Tamaki's little display. She was revealed that she wasn't the only one who found her senpai's actions ridiculous. Maybe for once there was someone _normal_ at this school, well at least her standards of normal.

Kisa regained her calm after a moment and realized that she may have offended the blond. She bowed so low that her body resembled a 90˚ angle. "I am truly sorry if I insulted you in anyway! I hope you won't think lowly of me now that I was so awfully rude." She raised herself up but her eyes still remained on the floor. She couldn't look them in the eye after being so rude!

Tamaki grasped her chin and raised her head so he could see her eyes. "No need to worry hime. I suppose seeing such beautiful faces made it hard to react in a normal way." He suggested with that charming smile still present.

Kisa looked at him like he was a complete idiot and quickly stepped further away from him. She had never met someone so extremely conceited in her entire life! And she had Ayame for a cousin! Speaking of Ayame, this guy was kind of like him. He was loud, conceited, and feminine… but way more annoying.

"Chika-chan!" the small blond exclaimed as he greeted his brother.

"Mitsukuni… prepare yourself!" And with that Chika fly at his brother with a flying kick… he missed by a land slide.

Kisa rolled her eyes. Figures that Chika would be to his brother would be constantly fighting at first site like Kyo was to Yuki use to! As she watched the battled she noticed that Chika's brother was a lot more experienced and much more fluid with his movements. He was probably better then Yuki was!

"Don't worry, it'll be over with soon enough." said a voice toward the left of Kisa. She glanced over to see the feminine brunette. She bowed slightly. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi." She said with a slight smile. Now that she was closer to her, Haruhi thought that the girl looked familiar. "And you are?"

Kisa eyes widened. "Ru-ne-chan?" Now she remembered who he was. Or should she say _she_.

Haruhi froze. There was only one person who had ever called her that. But it couldn't be! "Kisa-chan?"

Kisa grinned and pounced onto the older girl. "I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been? What happened to your hair? Why are you dressed like a boy? How's your dad? Did you get that scholarship then?" She knew Haruhi had no time to answer any of these questions, but she couldn't stop them from flowing out of her mouth. She couldn't help but wonder why a girl like Haruhi would even be here.

Haruhi pulled Kisa away out of their hug and placed her index finger on her mouth. She looked around and noticed that everyone else was absorbed with the battle, so they hadn't noticed that the two girls were talking "Shh… Kisa, I'll fill you in on everything later. But for now act as if we just met and that you think I'm a boy." She whispered quickly.

Kisa looked slightly confused, but nodded in agreement. "I'm staying with Kagura and Ritsu. I'll call you with the directions after school. Your number is still the same right?"

Haruhi nodded. She bow in dismissal and walked over to stand beside the twins, while Kisa walked over to Satoshi who was with who she guessed was his brother. She tapped his shoulder and waved as he turned his head.

Satoshi's eyes lit up. "Kisa-chan, I want you to meet my awesome older brother Morizuka Takashi! Takashi-nii this is Sohma Kisa!"

Kisa craned her neck to look at Takashi. He looked like a much taller, more mature version of Satoshi. She smiled and bowed. "It's very nice to meet you. Satoshi speaks fondly of you!"

Mori smiled slightly on returned. He was the polar opposite of Satoshi when it came to energy level. They didn't seem to clash though.

Kisa observed the fight between Yasuchika and Mitsukuni. "So... when do you think Hanizuka-san is going to end it?" she asked quietly. She was getting bored watching them fight after a while.

Satoshi seemed some what taken aback that Kisa could tell that the older of the two brothers would come out the victor. "Well since Chika just used the moved Mitsukuni beat him with last time, it should be over… right… about… now!" As if on cue Chika's pant legs were pinned to the ground with various sharp things that Kisa didn't know the names of.

Everyone in the Host Club congratulated Hani on his victory, even though they all knew that he would win in the first place. Let's face it! Hani was just more talented at the moment.

Chika seemed extremely pissed, but he accepted defeat with grace. He didn't want to look even more idiotic by throwing a temper tantrum. He wanted to keep what ever remaining dignity he had, even though it wasn't much at the moment. He removed the knives from his pants, and was thankful the holes weren't that noticeable. He could always get one of the maids to fix it tonight.

"Good Effort, Yasu-kun." Spoke a soft voice from behind him. He turned around to see Kisa brightly at him. "You have to be one of the most talented fighters I've seen in a while!" she exclaimed happily, hoping to cheer him up.

Chika simply replied with "Hn." He couldn't figure out why she was bothering. She probably didn't know what it felt like to lose against the same person every single time. It was sickening.

"Kisa-chan!" said an extremely loud voice. Of course it was Satoshi. Then again who else would it be (minus Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Hani)? He tugged her towards the short blond host. "I also wanted you to meet my cousin and Yasuchika's brother Mitsukuni, but everyone seems to call him Hani! Mitsu-kun, this is Sohma, Kisa she just transferred!"

Kisa bowed. "It's very nice to meet you." She said as she bent back up. "I must say, you an extremely gifted martial artist!"

Hani smiled and pounced on her. "It's nice to meet you too, Kisa-chan!" He let go of her and shoved a stuffed animal in her face. "This is my bunny Usa-chan! Would you like to hold him?"

Kisa looked at it bunny. It had to be one of the cutest things she had ever seen! "Of course I would! He's so cute!" she took off her tiger plushie book bag and held it out to him. "We can do a swap." She suggested cheerfully. She really like Hani, he was a lot like Momiji. She found it odd that out of all the stuffed animals Hani would have it would be a bunny.

Hani grinned as they switched plushies. "Hey, since you're a Sohma, does that mean you know martial arts as well?" he asked, his eyes wide with curiosity.

Kisa nodded. "I'm not that good though. I started later then most of my cousins did so I'm not near their levels."

"It doesn't matter!" Satoshi exclaimed. "You'll get better in time!"

"What type of martial arts do you practice?" one of the twins asked, seeming some what interested in the conversation

"Well, we don't use weapons to fight it's strictly hand to hand…" she began to explain. "…unless Kagura-nii-chan gets hold of a boulder… that girl is disgustingly strong!" Kisa ignored everyone's, excluding Haruhi, creeped out look. She had become use to the reaction that usually got.

She took this opportunity to slide in beside Haruhi. "Haruhi-_kun_, what are the other's names?"

Haruhi bent down slightly so her mouth was near her ear. "The obnoxious blond is Suoh Tamaki. He's the club's president and he never shuts up. The shadowy figure with the glasses is Ootori Kyoya. He's the vice-president, he seems to no everything about everyone at this school. The twins are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. They're a devilish pair and often come up with games to rid themselves of boredom."

Kisa became bug-eyed. These people were _weird_! Then again… it was Ouran. The school was over the top, so it wouldn't be too big of a stretch to assume that most of its students were as well.

Kisa felt herself being pulled and notice Haruhi was being pulled in the same direction. "Haru-chan, Kisa-chan," Hani practically sang. "Let's eat cake!"

"Mitsukuni, some people like to eat actual food." Chika scolded.

Kisa sighed. This was going to be a long lunch… She just hoped everything stayed PG.

**

* * *

A/N:** SORRY! I am a horrible updater! I should be lynched for the amount of time it took me to actually update. I promise the next one won't take that long! This chapter was kind of well boring, but the next one will be more amusing. 

**Next Chapter:** The lunch will continue, Haruhi and Kisa's relationship will be explained, and Kagura and Ritsu will appear.

_(1)_According to a show I watched, in some cases hosts at host clubs will have sex with customers if they pay more and they host really likes the girl. Sounded like something that would freak out Kisa out.

So now that that's done with I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and if constructive criticism was made I tried to fix stuff up (hopefully I did S). I'd like to hear what you all think so leave a review if you want.

Until next time!

-shriveled


End file.
